Bosskatsu
}} Bosskatsu is a hamster form of Bosskatsu, Man 2, a Revolutionary creature spirit that was introduced in the Versus Revolution Final season of the Duel Masters Anime. He was one of Katta Kirifuda's creature partners along with Hamukatsu and Katsuemon. He is also a mechanic of Team Hamukatsu, being able to produce and build new cards and creatures needed for Katta and Hamukatsu in battles. Appearance In his animal form which allows him to move freely, he is a hamster and is slightly bigger than Hamukatsu. He has the same "V" mark on his forehead as Hamukatsu, the only difference is that he has a crest of hair, brown fur and have a "X" belly marking. In his creature form, he is much bigger and like Hamukatsu, he have a drill horn on his head and sprouts a tail. He have the mark of Team Hamukatsu on his chest, a pair of wings on his back and the "X" belly marking resembles a scar. His outfit consist of finger-less knuckles, a sleeveless jacket and building tools strapped on his waist. He have access to his jacket and tools in his hamster form. He was seen with a smoking pipe as a creature. As Bosskatsu Buster, No.2 Man, his clothing have brighter colors and uses a different set of knuckles. He lack the wings and his "V" mark on his forehead resembles more like Katta's "Victory Mode". As Bosskatsu Knuckle, his attire consist of a green shirt and cloth wrapped around his waist, dons a white jacket and wears Japanese clogs. The "V" mark on his forehead was golden solid and was larger than his previous appearance. His main weapon is a large blue mechanic gauntlet. Personality As he is older than Hamukatsu and became a creature spirit, he has some knowledge of the Duel Masters card game, even giving advice to Katta in play and deck building. He also keeps his mission to protect Katta as a priority, even turning Hamukatsu into a creature spirit as one of the measures and slipping into his deck before the duel commences. Hamukatsu mostly look up upon him during conventional and duel time. He also have somewhat a competitive side, shown when he wanted to prove to Katta that he is the superior of the team. He tends to speak in a similar matter as the actors from a traditional opera, making long pauses and long length speeches. Anime Duel Masters Versus Revolution Final When Katta removes the plaster on his forehead, Bosskatsu who was a regular pet hamster was affected by Katta's 'Victory Mode'. Katsudon eventually appears in his dreams, giving him a blank card frame and turning him into a creature spirit, with a mission to protect Katta. He leaves the hamster cage and brought the card frame along with him. He manages to push Hamukatsu out of Katta's hair and toss the card frame right on top of him. As the task of fusing Hamukatsu with the card was successful, he left the scene quietly without being noticed. in the Duel Field]] During Katta's first duel against Ijiwaru Kiyomori, a member of the Rare Killers, he slipped into Katta's deck and takes out a card without being noticed before the deck was shuffled. Katta eventually draws him in his attempt to make a turnaround, much to his surprise as he was originally not in his deck. He eventually gives a strategy to Katta in summoning Hamukatsu, who was now in his card form as Hamukatsuman, No.1 Wind and attack Ijiwaru's ace creature despite its power being greater than Hamukatsu. Bosskatsu reveals his true intention is to trigger his Revolution Change ability to swap places with Hamukatsu, allowing him to destroy the creature. With his help, Katta was able to secure a win. He eventually stays with Katta and Hamukatsu in his regular hamster form. He later trains Katta and Hamukatsu in their fitness training, explaining about the mechanics of Revolution Change. At the same time, he was working on a new creature capable of Revolution Change. His first design and model of the creature was rejected by Katta and Hamukatsu as it does not look cool and was too old fashioned. He was left behind in Katta's house and visits the card shop, noticing the armor Dragon Ryu left behind. This gives him an idea and took the armor as his building material for the model. He returns to Katta and Hamukatsu during their second confrontation of Ijiwaru Kiyomori, revealing that he have completed the model and fuses it with another blank card frame, turning it to a creature card. He then reveals the new creature he built, Briking, Deluxe when he swaps places and starts up the mechanical dragon through Revolution Change. This gives Katta and the team another win. On one occasion, he and Hamukatsu talking was caught on camera and the video was posted to a live television talk show where Mimi Tasogare was the host. As a result, the Rare Killers takes note on their rarity and were determined to seize them. Later when Leo Hyakujuu makes an appearance, he noted on Leo's partner Damama being a creature spirit. During the Student Council President rally, he was attracted to a female contestant, only to be petrified in the end when she was revealed to be Maria Ave. He later knocks her away with Hokaben and Hamukatsu. When Lucifer relays information about the Rare Killers objectives, he asks Katta about Basara as he had not encountered him before. He helps Katta assemble his deck with some of the previous cards and adding Dogiragon, Flaming Revolution to the deck. He along with the group take a late night stroll and encounters Basara in the stadium. He was summoned in a normal manner, much to his surprise and Hamukatsu pointed out that Revolution Change won't help due to Forbidden Area Hellfire being in the battle zone. Despite doing their best, they were defeated by Dokindam X, with the Revolutionary dragon spirit being taken away. As a last resort to get Katta back on track when their attempts to cheer him up fail, Bosskatsu forcefully stuffed curry bread on Katta's mouth to make him feel better. Knowing that they have to become stronger to save the creature spirits from Dokindam X, Bosskatsu assures them that the last member of Team Hamukatsu will arrive and help them. After Katsuemon and an evolved Dogiragon joins the team, he got uneasy of his position of being who is the superior of the team, in between him and Dogiragon. They went to school along with Katta and ended up in a tough competition with Ari Kamone, a member of the Rare Killers. After a brief competition, with Bosskatsu unable to handle a challenge of immersing himself in boiling water, a duel was commenced. He was not used in the entire duel, much to his dismay. However, Katta assures him that he was still a superior boss of the team back at home, making him cry out loud in relief. Later Utsubomi Kazura transferred to the school and Bosskatsu tells the team to let him alone with her for a while. However, this leads to Lulu's disapproval, with him being flattened by her as a result. in the Duel Field]] Bosskatsu then underwent self training and was determined to become stronger. Upon hearing the news that Lulu was kidnapped by Kojiro, he joins his team and changes into his card form, revealing his new appearance much to Katta's amazement. He was drawn from the deck in his upgraded form as Bosskatsu Buster, No.2 Man in the final turn and directly swaps places with Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader. After the summer holidays and back to school, he tries to stop Kazura and Lulu from fighting but got hit by Lulu as a result. During the class reunion duel, he was used to Revolution Change with Dogiragon, crying out that he was left out during Team Hamukatsu's group introduction pose in the duel field. He was summoned by Katta but was tapped by Puchohenza, Mia Moja's ability, his leg being tangled by a light vine and fall flat on his face in the Duel Field. During the Scarlet Moon, he along Hamukatsu and Katsuemon sensed the change in energy, in which Dokindam X was reaching its final form. He later relates the experience to Katta, telling him that he does not feel good about the situation. After Katta was defeated by the fully corrupted Basara and fell into a state of depression, Team Hamukatsu devised on strategies to get Katta out of his own fear. By using the plan of acting as curry buns, close being to fried in oil and forcefully stuffing into Katta's mouth, they managed to make Katta realize that he should not fall into self-pity and face his own fears in order to win the battle against the dark spirit. This allows Katta to get back into his own usual self and revive his sealed power to connect with creature spirits. He along with Katta's team heads to the next location based by Katsudon's guide. They managed to find a secret switch which reveals 3 hamster wheels needed for them to open a secret path to the underground city of hamsters. He turns one of the wheels for the passage big enough for Katta, Lulu, Hokaben, Bucyake and Benchan to pass through and quickly went in before the path closes. The group managed to find the underground city and was shocked upon the sight of the statue of Katsudon, as he was the one who sent him to Katta. After clearing the misunderstanding between the talking hamsters and telling their purpose here, they were given the items needed for them to achieve their final forms before departing for their next challenge. In a duel against Katta's hamster counterpart, Bosskatsu and Katsuemon leap into their card, taking his power up item; a boxing glove with him, later revealed to be a gauntlet in his final creature form. Working together with Katsuemon, they destroy their opponent's Cocco Lupia through their force battle ability. However, both were taken out from battle by Gaiginga, Passionate Star Dragon. In the final battle against Basara and the descending Dormageddon X in space, he and Katsuemon who were stuck as 1 card were summoned by Scramble Change effect and destroys Dorhakaba, Final Forbidden Delta. However, they were sealed by a The End of X shield trigger. Both hears out Hamukatsu's suggestion of making himself the curry bread to feed onto Dogiragolden. They eventually agreed onto the idea and starts the preparation. Bosskatsu helps in making the bread crumbs and uses his fire abilities together with Katsuemon to create Curry Bread of the Universe with Hamukatsu as the main component, though this exhausted most of their power. In Dogiragolden's final attack against Dormageddon X, Bosskatsu's refection appears alongside Dogiragolden in blocking Dormageddon X's lasers. However, he and Katsuemon were knocked back by a shock wave after Dogiragolden's final strike and Dormageddon X's destruction. Even though they won, Bosskatsu lost his creature powers and was eventually released into the wild as a regular hamster. Card Representation *Bosskatsu, Man 2 *Bosskatsu, Let's Go 2! *Bosskatsu Buster, No.2 Man *Bosskatsu Knuckle and Katsuemon Sword, Double Hero (with Katsuemon) Trivia *His voice actor, Hisao Egawa also voices Jackie, Infinity Beat in the Victory V3 season of the anime. Category:Anime Character Category:Manga Character Category:Revolutionary Team Memebers